Yes, I do
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Porque cuando Jellal veía a Erza, vestida de novia y con una espada apuntándole en la yugular, sabía que haber estado en una batalla repleta de dragones, no había sido tan malo después de todo .:Jerza:.


sakjflkajfkljakflkakalfsa, lo siento ._., ¡Pero no pude resistir a hacer este one shot tan estúpido sobre esta hermosa pareja! xD Para que lo sepan, este one shot está lleno de OoC en los personajes, ya que es un OS de humor fumado y eso(:

Linea del tiempo: Cinco años después del festival del dragón, Hell yeah!, así que les digo, este one shot está bien unicornio que les hará vomitar arcoiris.

Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta que los personajes me hayan quedado muy OoC (ya que sí, me quedaron así) no me agredan por favor.

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes/ Posible OoC

**Genero:** Humor/Romance/Fluffy.

**Palabras:** 1,533.

.

.

.

**Y**es, **I d**o.

No era como si Erza estuviese desesperada, ni tampoco, que sintiera como los años les están cayendo encima como enormes rocas. Era solo que, al igual que todas sus amigas, a ella también le había llegado la hora, ¿No?

— ¡Maldita sea Elfman, quiero mi batido ahora mismo! —gritó una histérica Evergreen.

— ¡Ya voy Ever! —y el albino a una velocidad de la luz, trajo lo que su esposa le había pedido como una fiera.

Así es, los años pasaron, y uno de los matrimonios más recientes eran esos dos magos. Erza los mira, mientras suspira, Evergreen a pesar de tener ya sus seis meses de embarazo seguía igual de escandalosa y abusiva con el pobre de Elfman.

Y he ahí la razón del porqué, Erza ahora estaba luchando contra sus propios pensamientos. Y es que bueno, ¿Quién no pensaría que es una quedada al ver cómo, la mayoría de las parejas del gremio, ya habían contraído nupcias, e incluso, unos estaban en pleno proceso?

—Gray-sama, a Juvia le gusta este vestido.

¡Oh vamos, hasta el idiota de Gray se iba a casar con Juvia!

— ¡A quien llamas idiota Erza!

Ignorando ese grito, de quien sabe porque fregados el mago escuchó sus pensamientos, volvamos al tema central.

Seguramente Mirajane se estaba burlando de ella, ¡Claro, como ella ya tenía tres años casada y un bebé!, ¡Cómo diablos esa mujer había contraído nupcias con Laxus!

—Necesito un respiro—dice, mientras mira, como Natsu juega con su niña de un año, la cual, gracias a Mavis, había sacado las facciones de su madre, excepto claro el cabello.

— ¡Natsu, baja a Layla ahora mismo! —le grita Lucy mirando como la estaba elevando en el aire.

—Lucy no seas aguafiestas—dijo caminando hacia atrás, empujando a la maga de escritura un poco, pero lo suficiente, para que Gajeel entrara en acción.

— ¡Salamander cuidado con Levy, que no vez que está embarazada!

Claro, todos ellos estaban con sus parejas, felices, casados, embarazados, pero oh no, como Erza estaba enamorada de un mago que es más necio que una mula, no podía disfrutar de todo aquello.

Jellal hacía años había sido perdonado por el consejo mágico, incluso, actualmente era miembro oficial de Fairy Tail junto a Meredy y Ultear, ¡Pero oh no!, ese hombre aún decía no ser merecedor de ella y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Según Jellal, ella merecía alguien mejor. Según Erza, Jellal era un idiota.

Como le gustaría tenerlo ahora enfrente de ella, solo para ponerle una espada en la yugular mientras le hace repetir un sinfín de veces aquella famosa frase de _"Te quieres casar conmigo"_

—Si quiero…—contestó a su propia fantasía, mirando, como todos la miran raro.

—Hay Erza—se lamenta Bisca—Ya sé que todo esto te tiene mal, pero ya verás como Jellal recapacitará, y quien sabe, quizás los niños no tarden en llegar.

—Agradezco tus palabras de aliento Bisca—decía sonrojada ante la mención de los hijos— ¡Pero ya han pasado cinco años y aun nada de nada! —Se levantó de la mesa mientras señalaba a Wendy y Romeo— ¡Incluso ellos dos son novios!

Ya estaba cansada, harta.

Esperen, ¿En qué está pensando?, ella es Titania, la maga de equipamiento más fuerte de todo Fiore, ella había sobrevivido al ataque de un sinfín de gremios oscuros, ella había vencido años atrás a Minerva de Sabertooth, había sobrevivido al festival del rey dragón, ¡Esto no sería nada comparado a eso!

—Er-Erza—tartamudeó Gray al ver como un fuego desprendía de la pelirroja— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! —dijo sonriente mientras daba media vuelta y corría hacia la salida del gremio.

— ¿¡Hey, a donde vas!? —gritaron los ex miembros de Sabertooth, Sting, Yukino y Rogue.

— ¡A mi pedida de mano!

La puerta de cerró. Un silencio fúnebre invadió al gremio, mientras que todos se imaginaron la misma escena en la cabeza.

—Pobre Jellal…—susurró Cana mientras tomaba de su tarro de cerveza.

_Y como era de saberse, el pobre de Jellal, que no sabía lo que se avecina por delante, estaba muy tranquilo recargado en un tronco en las afueras de la ciudad._

—Que tranquilidad—murmuró con una sonrisa.

Nada ni nadie de quien esconderse, con la libertad de correr por los hermosos prados del mundo, oler los perfumes de los alrededores mientras que graba los lugares visitados.

Y sobre todo, ahora tenía la libertad de estar las veinticuatro horas del día con su hermosa y adorada Erza, a pesar de que esta, siempre quiera asesinarlo por hacerse es desentendido cuando ella le mandaba indirectas sobre noviazgos y eso.

Pero como antes se dijo, él era un terco, y si Erza estaba a su lado, siempre recordará el daño que en un pasado le hizo, y él lo que menos quería era traerle malos recuerdos.

—Al menos, cuento con su amistad.

Ultear y Meredy lo miraron a lo lejos, muy lejos, ya que habían sentido una conocida presencia, además, la esfera mágica les había dado un vistazo adelantado de los hechos.

—Ultear… ¿No crees que debamos avisarle?

—No—respondió—Qué él se haga responsable de sus actos.

Jellal bostezó, mientras miraba, como una nube de humo se aproximaba hasta donde él.

— ¿Una tormenta de arena? —pregunta levantándose y mirándola, entonces, poco a poco, sus pies inconscientemente dan unos pasos hacia atrás.

Qué el estuviese enterado, las tormentas de arena no tenía el cabello rojo.

Las tormentas de arena tampoco empuñaban una filosa espada sedienta de sangre.

_Y las tormentas de arena, definitivamente, no usaban vestidos blancos de novia._

— ¿Erza?

La nube se esfumó, para en su lugar, dejar al descubierto a aquella maga de hermosa cabellera escarlata, quizás en otros momentos el estuviese sonriendo como estúpido al verla con él, quizás, ahora mismo la contemplaría todo el día si pudiera.

Pero al notar, como una filosa espada apuntaba hacia su yugular, y sumándole, los ojos rabiosos de Erza y aquel hermoso vestido de novia, mejor se aventuró a pensar que escapar de ahí sería la mejor opción al fin de cuentas.

—Oh Erza, mira qué casualidad, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tu sabes bien a lo que vengo—dijo acercando más la espada. Jellal sudó frío.

—N-No tengo ni idea—sintió el filo en su garganta—Erza… ¿Podrías por favor bajar la espada?

—No.

Y en esos momentos Jellal solo pudo pensar que, estar en un festival infestado de dragones, no era tan mala idea después de todo.

—Gray y Juvia están prontos a casarse—decía la pelirroja serena.

—Qué bueno, Juvia se lo merece.

—Gajeel y Levy tendrán un bebé.

—Espero y salga igual a la mamá.

—Incluso Sting y Lissana iniciaron una relación.

— ¿No te alegras por ellos?

Una vena saltó en la cien de Erza, mientras que un nervioso Jellal, caminaba hacia atrás.

— Mira Jellal, ya han pasado cinco años—el mago asintió—Ya sé qué haces esto, según tú, por mi bien, ¡Pero que no ves que Mira se está burlando de mí! —lo tomó del cuello—Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, repetirás exactamente lo que te diga, ¿De acuerdo?

Jellal sintió como los colores de su rostro bajaban, ¿En dónde estaban los dragones cuando uno lo necesitaba?

—¡De acuerdo!

— ¿Eh?, ¡Sí!

_Pero bueno, si con esto hacía feliz a Erza…_

—Yo Jellal Fernandes—comenzó a hablar Titania.

—Yo Jellal Fernandes.

_Entonces lo haría sin rechistar._

—Tomo a Erza Scarlet como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla.

—Tomo a Erza Scarlet como esposa…—la miró, notando la intensidad de su mirada. Por lo cual, su mirada se suavizó—Para amarla, respetarla, protegerla y comprenderla siempre.

La Scarlet se sonrojó, eso no lo había dicho ella.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe—terminó de decir Jellal.

Sintiendo, como Erza se colgaba en su cuello y sellaba aquellas palabras con un tierno beso.

Y es que él siempre estuvo equivocado, él sabía que Erza nunca sería feliz si él no estaba con ella, y él, obviamente nunca sería feliz si Erza no estaba a su lado.

La maga se separó sonrojada, mientras que las manos de Jellal acariciaban su rostro.

—Nos faltó el anillo—murmuró el de cabellera azul.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, respirando los perfumes de su cuerpo, y perdiéndose en las caricias discretas.

Pero claro, como toda armonía, siempre había alguien que la arruinaba.

—Erza.

— ¿Sí, Jellal?

—Ya que todo se ha modernizado, y haz sido tú la que vino a pedirme matrimonio—la miró— ¿No crees que primero deberíamos comenzar a pensar en los bebés?

El rostro de Erza se tornó del mismo tono que el de su cabello, y Jellal, supo que había metido la pata.

— ¡Urusai!

Y cuando ambos magos regresaron al gremio, con un Jellal que tenía un collarín y una mano marcada en su mejilla, seguido de una sonrojada Erza que portaba un vestido de novia, todos se dieron cuenta de que Titania había sido la vencedora y que pronto, otra boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de muy poco tiempo.

—Y también los bebés—dijo Jellal.

—Jellal…—susurró Erza desprendiendo un aura demoniaca, el mago la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—El dolor es amor…

Y tal y como dijo Jellal, meses después, los bebés habían venido primero que la boda.

.

.

_**F**in._

* * *

Shuuuuuuuuuuuu~ Me divertí haciendo esto ;w; Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, ya que dependiendo los reviews y favoritos que den, yo estaré muy feliz!

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
